The prince runs away with his commoner wife
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The prince has had it. Tired of being controlled by the company  people hired by his parents to look after him , he takes off with his commoner wife.


This story probably is a little insane and probably not realistic. A prince runs off with a commoner.

The Commander of a US Naval ship had picked the couple up and quickly flew out of Dry Tortugas unnoticed or so he thought. In the meantime, several military officials, FBI agent and other US law enforcement were on the island searching for Prince Mark and his partner Amanda Myers. Someone had called in saying that they had been seen on the island with a tour group. They landed in Key West where they were quickly hidden in a huge barrel that was taken unto the ship. The contents of the barrel were not inspected. The couple got out of the barrel once they were out of sight. The Commander set the couple up in a private room where it was off limits except for the Commander.

Shortly after the ship pulled out of Key West, there was a message urging anyone who saw Prince Mark and Amanda Myers to contact police. The couple was in the room watching the national news. Someone had taken video of the couple on the tourist boat enjoying some drinks. The island had been searched up and down. Someone told FBI officials that they had seen the couple get into a small aircraft which left right before officials dissented on the island.

A couple of hours later the plane was found but it had been set on fire. It had landed on a small air strip that few people knew about. It was about 10 miles from Key West. The plane had been stolen several months earlier. It looked like someone had picked up the couple. Access to and from Key West was now closed off. Still no sign of the couple.

The Naval ship docked at Cape Canaveral. The couple who were dressed in navy uniforms walked out of the ship unnoticed. They took a taxi to a mall and bought some clothing.

"The couple is seen entering the mall wearing naval uniforms. The couple is seen walking down the hallway...

The couple went into a department store where Amanda bought clothing for both of them.

Amanda looked around and in the hallway quickly changed her clothing putting it in a bag. Prince Mark went into the restroom and changed and then came out. She took the clothing from him and put it in a bag. They left the folded naval uniforms on a bench in the shopping bag near the bathroom. The couple walked hand in hand down the hallway and waved at the camera as they walked away. Amanda made sure her ring which had 3 carats was seen.

"Someone from security noticed this odd behavior and alerted authorities. The couple slipped away."

As they got on a city bus going north, the couple saw several police cars drive into the mall. They got out of the bus at a 7-Eleven and called for a taxi. The taxi took them to Walmart. They bought camping equipment and headed to the Cape Canaveral Seashore where they spent the night. Right at the break of dawn, the couple got out of the park on foot. They left the camping equipment behind. It took the couple most of the day to try to get to Ponce Inlet. They were one step of authorities.

Amanda had dyed her hair a different color. She had bought the hair coloring and a small knife and had walked out of the store. Came back into the storm and into the restroom. She used the bathroom sink. She had actually taken a knife and cut her hair and then put the hair dye in. Footage from the store showed her going into the bathroom and Prince Mark sitting in the snack bar reading a book. Then footage of them buying the camping equipment and checking out could be seen.

.

After a stop at a salon to tweet the hair cut, the couple got on a city bus going North on US 1. They finally got to Ponce Inlet around 3:00 pm, tired and exhausted. No one had noticed them. Both of them got into bed and took a long nap.

They awoke around 6:00 pm. They had no food in the house. The couple drank two bottles of wine. Being that it was summer, it was light outside. Amanda decided to turn on the TV.

"The couple secretly got married last year in Las Vegas which was confirmed a couple of minutes ago." said the Reporter.

He paused for a moment.

Then a picture of the couple appeared on the TV. Amanda was barely 5'1 and had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was not heavy but had a rather stoutly figure. Prince Mark was about 5'10 with blonde hair and green eyes.

"If you see this couple, notify law enforcement. Amanda Myers is armed and known to be dangerous."

Prince Mark laughed. Amanda wasn't so amused but when she thought about it she had to laugh.

"Amanda kidnapped me and took me against my will. Why did you do this to me." said Prince Mark pretending to be scared out of his wits.

The camera was rolling.

They both laughed hysterically over this comment.

"Yes, you know what. I kidnapped Prince Mark. Yea, I sure did. Yes, I did indeed. Had to protect him against the company. They are a dangerous bunch. They basically controlled his life and treated him like a child. After I turn this video off, I'm going to seduce him and we are going to do things not suited for family viewing."

Amanda paused for a moment.

"Later we will post our vacation so that everyone knows that I'm holding Prince Mark against his will."

The following afternoon the couple went to a park in Ponce Inlet to see a sea turtle being released back into the wild. They had gone to a Marine festival earlier in the day. Both of them loved nature. Prince Mark had worked one summer at a Marine Science rehab center in Jacksonville which cared for sick and wounded sea life.

The couple didn't know that JJ and Will were there. JJ brought her 3 year old son. Her son loved the beach and loved sea life. Will took a good look at the crowd, seeing if he recognized anyone. He was standing next to Prince Mark when he noticed the tattoo of a royal crown. He made a signal towards JJ who then came near them with her son. The couple didn't realize that the beach was filled with FBI agents. Hotch had a good look at them. So did the others who were around.

Right after the sea turtle went into the ocean, the couple were detained. As they walked out of the park, news crews were there as well. They didn't handcuff them as the couple didn't resist them. They were taken back to the condo where they were staying.

Their undoing was Prince Mark putting the video clip of them laughing about being pursued by authorities. The BAU team was able to pinpoint where the computer was and where they were staying.

They had seen the couple leave the condo and head for the beach. They followed them very closely without them realizing it.

Hotch hated to involve the team in this matter. But the parents of Prince Mark insisted that they get involved. From what Hotch had seen and observed Amanda hardly seemed to be a threat. Rossi could see that perhaps for the first time in his life, Prince Mark was happy. Both of them believed that the family had a problem with him marrying a commoner.

"My parents never loved each other. Amanda's parents did. Big difference."

Hotch said nothing to the couple. He handed a phone to Prince Mark who was talking with his parents.

Six months later the couple is interviewed. His parents had more or less accepted her. They told their story but wouldn't say who helped them escape. The Navy Criminal Unit was investigating a tip that someone on the naval ship that had been in Key West might have helped the couple get to Key West but it was quietly dropped. The owner of the stolen plane was given a new plane so the investigation into the theft was closed.


End file.
